


Rocking

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [24]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Teasing, sex on a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: It’s been some time since Ben and Edward have seen each other, and they're both a bit impatient.





	Rocking

“Slow down, Ben. I’d like to have a go at you.”  
  
Ben obliges and lets go of his cock, if not somewhat begrudgingly.  
  
Edward is stripping so bloody _slowly_. Part of it is probably just because of the amount of clothing he’s wearing (that ridiculous outfit he says he stole off some bastard who attacked him), but the rest of it is just Edward-bloody-Kenway being Edward-bloody Kenway.  
  
“It’s been too long, lad. I’ve not the patience I once did.”  
  
Edward hums noncommittally. “That’s sounds like your problem, not mine.”  
  
“Prick,” Ben responds, not without affection.  
  
“What about it? Fantasizing about it up your arse?”  
  
“Not a chance, Edward. The only one who’s getting a prick up their arse tonight is you.”  
  
They’re docked at Grand Cayman for the night, and the waves are strong and choppy. The cabin tilts back and forth as Edward strips his clothing off, and all the while Ben keeps a cautious, nervous eye on the swinging lantern hanging on the wall. It’s secure, but it would not do for this tryst to be interrupted by the Jackdaw burning down around them.  
  
The other eye is kept on Edward.  
  
Christ, but the man looks _good_. His body’s a deep bronze and the ink of his tattoos wind over his chest and stomach and shoulders; Ben wants to run his tongue over every single one of them.  
  
He goes back to stroking himself, slower this time, trying not to overdo it and delay things before the good part. It’s difficult: Edward’s making a fucking meal of this, like he always bloody does.  
  
“Hurry up, lad,” Ben mutters, shivering and giving his cock a little squeeze as Edward’s undershirt slides tantalizingly over his skin. He hasn’t taken the thing off yet: It’s clumped around his waist, stuck on the rest of the clothing, and literally anyone else would have taken the damn thing off over their head like a normal person, but _no_ , Edward has to make this harder than it needs to be.  
  
“You’re looking a bit hot under the collar, Ben. Should I open a window?”  
  
“No, but you can get over here and put your mouth on my cock.”  
  
Edward clucks his tongue and rolls his eyes before shoving his breeches and shirt down bit by bit on his hips. “Goodness. Aren’t you supposed to be the patient, level-headed one of us?”  
  
“I am,” Ben agrees, “But my cock isn’t. So I repeat: _Come here and put your mouth on my cock._ ”  
  
Edward’s grin is sly and full of promise. He’s worked his clothes down around his knees, and Ben is at least grateful that he’s finally managed to let his cock loose. “It looks like it’s happy with what you’re doing, if we’re being-”  
  
Abruptly, the ship tips sharply to the side, and Edward stumbles from the clothing constricting his knees. Ben lunges forward and grabs Edward by the waist, so when he falls, he’s pulled to the bed instead of the floor (or smashing his head on the lantern that might have also set his hair on fire).  
  
They find themselves chest-to-chest, and Ben sighs, rolling his hips up into Edward’s and getting a gasp in response. “ _Finally_. You’re such a fucking tease.”  
  
“Oh, stop your whining.” Edward shoves him back onto the bed and lines himself up right over-  
  
Ben’s eyes widen. “You’re joking, right?”  
  
Edward scoffs. “I can take it.”  
  
“It’s going to burn like a motherfucker.”  
  
“I like motherfuckers, or I wouldn’t be with you, now would I?”  
  
And then Edward sinks down, dry, onto Ben’s cock.  
  
On Ben’s end, physically, it feels positively amazing- but the effect is somewhat ruined by his concern, because he watches Edward the whole time and the blond _cringes_ as he impales himself (‘impaling’ is a perfect comparison, really, because Ben’s taken a cock dry before and it _hurts_ ), sitting pretty still on Ben’s lap once he’s gone as far as he can go.  
  
Ben sits up carefully, cautious not to move his hips too much, and reaches up to lightly scratch Edward’s shoulder. “Regretting it?”  
  
“Little bit,” Edward says breathily, dropping his head to rest on Ben’s shoulder. “Give, uh, give me-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ben rubs Edward’s back with one hand and steadies him with the other. The ship’s still rolling, a bit more easily now, but Ben is wary of another lurch and makes sure that the arm around Edward’s back is ready to catch him. He thinks about touching Edward, but stimulating him whilst he’s trying to pull himself together is a bad idea. For this, Ben can be as utterly patient as Edward needs him to be, because now it’s not a taunt or a game.  
  
After a few minutes, Edward blows out a breath and tentatively starts palming himself back to hardness.  
  
“Better?” Ben inquires.  
  
“Bit.” After another moment or two, Edward slowly starts to move his hips, and Ben sucks in a breath when his cock (which hasn’t flagged, because despite the lack of movement Edward is bloody tight) finds itself appropriately stimulated again.  
  
“You know,” Ben mutters once Edward’s picked up the pace, “This might have been avoided if you’d just put your mouth on my cock like I asked you to.”  
  
“Piss off.”  
  
“This is why you should listen to me.”  
  
“My arse.”  
  
“What about your arse? Here, Christ-” Ben knocks Edward’s hand away and starts stroking his cock. “Focus on riding me, you clearly can’t do both at once.”  
  
Edward bites his neck. “Arse.”  
  
“Love you too, you Welsh bastard.”  
  
-End


End file.
